


Please Brother

by gigglegirl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Thor, Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, child Loki, under age, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglegirl/pseuds/gigglegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a bad dream so he decides to go in to see his brother. What he finds will change their relationship for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Hi guys! This is my first smut, and actually my first piece of work so if it's terrible i'm sorry. In this story Loki is much younger than Thor, probably around 12 and Thor is in his mid twenties. Also in this story Loki grew up being kept inside the palace because of his appearance compared to everyone else and Odin's orders. So Loki really hasn't had much life experience, therefore the reason why he is scared and confused by what happens at first.

"Thor....?" Loki whined as he wondered through the corridors looking for his older brother. It was early in the morning, Loki had woken up in a cold sweat after dreaming about strange blue people...and even though Freda had told him that he could always go into her room he always felt more comfortable with Thor. He turned round another corner of the palace and stopped sudden when he heard groans coming from one of the rooms to his left. He cautiously walked over to the door and opened it quietly so he could peek inside but without being caught. In the room was Thor, the curtains were pulled lightly over his window but light was still escaping through them in the middle illuminating his brothers face covered in sweat, mouth open in pleasure. Loki stood there in awe at what his brother was doing, mesmerised, his brother looked in pain yet he wouldn't stop. He watched his brother stroking his dick slowly then with a faster pace, his breath hitching every few strokes. He was awoken from his trance when he saw his brother arch his back as white liquid shot all over his stomach. 

"Brother...?" Loki whispered pushing the door open slowly. Thor jerked up at Loki's entrance. 

"Loki! W-what are you doing here brother?" Thor said caught between embarrassment and frustration. 

"I had a scary dream..." Loki said as he walked in to the room more, gently shutting the door behind him and eyeing his brother up cautiously. 

"Brother, I..." Thor stopped talking upon seeing his brothers nightgown being lifted up by something. Thor looked back up at Loki, Loki looked embarrassed and shifty and he tried to move his legs together. 

"Brother...my penis feels weird..." Loki said shuffling over to Thor and clinging onto him. It was clear to Thor that Loki had never experienced an erection before and it was obviously scaring him. So, he decided that he was going to help his brother for his first time. 

"Loki. Do you want me to help you feel better?" Thor whispered into his brothers ear giving Loki goosebumps and making his shiver. 

"Yes brother! I don't like it!" Loki whined into his brothers chest accidentally rubbing against Thor causing him to moan into Thor's ear this time giving the elder brother goosebumps. 

"Loki, to feel better I need you to kneel on the bed, then open your legs as wide as you can until you're almost sat right down on the bed. Okay?" Thor instructed Loki as he lifted Loki off him. As Loki got into position Thor reached under his pillow to pull out the tube of lube that he was hiding. As Thor turned around he saw Loki on the bed positioned right, his night gown was now almost showing his ass because of his hard on. 

"Thor.....hurry..." Loki whined as he subconsciously rocked into his nightgown to cause friction allowing precum to stain the front of the gown.

"Loki, this may hurt a little at first but I promise it will make you feel better" Thor said as he positioned himself behind Loki taking off the boys nightgown in the process then smearing lube over his own finger. Thor decided that the best way to do this was to slowly introduce his brother to the sensation rather than doing anything forcefully. He started slowly rubbing circles around Loki's already hardened nipples causing a low moan from Loki's throat. Spreading more lube on his index finger on his other hand, then gently rubbing and brushing over Loki's entrance making the younger brother shiver and moan again. When Thor could feel Loki's entrance twitching he applied more lube to his finger then at the same time squeezed hard down on Loki's nipple and pushed his finger fully inside Loki. 

"Thor!" Loki moaned as he shot his liquid and threw his head back onto his brother shoulder emptying his load. As Thor started pulling his finger out of Loki he heard the boy moan and rock back onto his hand. "Brother....more" Loki said between pants. Thor looked at his brother with awe as Loki bent forward on the bed and pushed his ass up into the air with Thor's finger still inside. Thor swallowed, feeling something stir in his stomach but pushing it away. Thor rested his hand on his brothers back, gently pushing him into the bed and after applying more lube he added another finger and slowly started thrusting, as he heard Loki mewl and moan he felt something inside him stir again. When he felt Loki pushing back into him he added another finger, this time without lube. As Loki moaned underneath him Thor felt that stir again and looked down only to find that he was rock hard. Thor looked at Loki pushing against him and caught his eyes as Loki pushed back. 

"Brother..." Loki whined as he pushed back onto Thor's fingers trying to get them as deep as he needed them to go. As Thor's restraint grew smaller and smaller he started thrusting his fingers into Loki with more force, seeing his brother pant and groan underneath him was suddenly to much for him. 

"Forgive me brother" Thor said as he drew his fingers out from Loki and lined up his own throbbing cock up to Loki's entrance. He took one last look at Loki before entering, he knew that he couldn't go back after this, but then again how could he go back after this. Loki looking at him broke him out of his thoughts. Bright bluey green eyes stared back at him, only half open, staring with want. Thor took a breath and slowly pushed into Loki. Hearing Loki groan in half pain, half pleasure was almost enough to cause Thor to come undone. Once Thor was fully inserted in Loki he waited, giving the smaller brother time to adjust but was met with Loki pushing back forcefully against him. Thor watched for a brief time as his brother bucked and rocked against his cock trying to get that needed friction. When Thor couldn't take anymore, he put his hands on Loki's hips and slowly drew himself out from Loki, then in one push, he quickly as we shoved himself back in, hitting something in Loki causing him to shake and throw his head back in pleasure. Thor realised that night that Loki was very hard to satisfy, after there first round Loki had pushed Thor back onto the bed and began to ride him. The amount of times they fucked that night was only capable through gods and it left Loki unconscious on Thor's bed. 

As Thor looked at his younger brother he began thinking that it was his fault that Loki became like this. 'What if someone found out? Loki would be blamed fully for this.' Thor couldn't do that to his brother. He got up from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe, opening it up and pulling out a book from the bottom of it that was hidden by clothes and other various items. He flipped to the page he knew he needed then walked over to his brother. 

"I am sorry dearest brother, but I must do this in order to protect you" Thor whispered whilst stroking his brothers hair as he gently stirred underneath him. As Thor said the incantation he barely heard himself. He knew deeply that this was the right thing but still didn't want to do it. After finishing he gently scooped his brother up in his arms and carried Loki back to his room, carefully placing him in a new nightgown after cleaning him up. As Thor tucked him in bed he finished the last part of his incantation, gave a kiss to his brother's forehead and left the room to return to his own to try and get some sleep. Loki wouldn't remember anything that happened, it was the right thing and it would protect him. Thor loved his brother and couldn't, no, wouldn't stand for his brother getting hurt or punished for something that wasn't his fault. That night, Thor got no sleep and when he awoke and saw Loki at breakfast, knowing nothing of what had happened, Thor felt something break inside him. It was then that he realised. He loved Loki. And now, Loki didn't remember the one thing that had brought them together at last, that perfect lust and love filled moment they had shared together. What had he done?


End file.
